9 Dates
by Sharksnake196
Summary: Trent is sent to hell. The devil tells him he has to date 9 TD contestants or else he will spend eternity in a place where everyone celebrates the number 10 all the time. Will Trent be able to please the 9th God. And who exactly will he choose to date? Find out now.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own TD anything. No profit being made.**

**I decided to try something new involving Crazy Trent and his 9 obsession. First try with something like this so I hope you like.**

**WARNING: THINGS MAY OR MAY NOT GET WEIRD OR CREEP YOU OUT WHEN READING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

Trent one day was walking down ninth street when he accidentally tripped on the curb. He fell and hit his head on the ground. He grabbed his head, which was in pain.

He got back up and walked back down the street from where he came then turned around and proceed toward the curb he just tripped on. He tripped a second time. He did this seven more times.

On his nineth time, he knocked himself out cold. A stray dog came over and peed on him.

An ambulance drove up, parked, and the paramedics came over. They looked down at the unconscious weirdo and laughed before getting back into their ambulance and taking off again.

* * *

Trent wakes up to find himself having a major headache. He looks around and sees a red cave, a red cave that he's in. He immediately got up and started to draw the number nine everywhere.

That's until an all to familar face came out of no where and walked up to him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

Trent turned and looked at the creature standing before him. He was completely red, had horns, held a pitchfork, and had an arrow shaped tail.

"I'm spicing up the place," Trent smiled creepily.

"I don't want you to,"

"Well, the ninth God would want me to," Trent shrugged casually. "This place is dull of it. Where am I anyway?"

The red creature just held his head back and laughed, coughing only once, before laughing again. "You're in hell, my son."

Trent gasped nine times, "Why?"

"Cause your nine obession is just plain creepy," the devil replied, walking to his thrown.

"I'm not supposed to be in hell," Trent screamed at him. "I'm supposed to **be in ninth Heaven."**

"Sorry kid, but apparently you failed to please him," the devils smirked.

"F88k, F88k, F88k, F88k, F88k, F88k, F88k, F88k, F88k," Trent cursed. "How did this happen?"

"I have some good news, some bad news, and some worse news," the devils said. "Which would you like first?"

"The good news."

"The good news, I can give you a second chance and return to the living," the devil said, smirking more.

"What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is that you have to take nine random people from that show you were on, on a date."

"What, Total Drama Island?" Trent asked.

"Si, stupido," the devil laughed. "If you do well, then you will please you're nine god and will be sent to ninth heaven when you die."

Trent smiled. "What nine people do I have to date?"

"You decide," the devil shrugged. "You have nine days to do it and they must all start at 9pm."

"Duh," Trent groaned. "Course, moron. I will please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, the ninth God."

"I hope so," the devil smirked. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Trent asked nervously.

"If you do not complete your date or if your date bails," the devil smirked. "You will be sent back here."

Trent looked around and saw nothing so wrong about here. "What's so bad about here."

"We celebrate the number 10 here everyday," the devil laughed.

* * *

**I hope you liked. Again, first time trying something like this. **

**So who will Trent date and will he be able to please the ninth God. Or will he end up in Hell 10. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own TD anything. The writes belong to Teletoon and CN. No profit is being made. **

**Another chapter where Trent decided his first date. Who will it be and how will it go? **

**WARNING: THIS COULD BE DISTURBING TO YOU, IF YOU GET SQUEEMISH EASILY, TURN AWAY NOW.**

* * *

Trent shook his head nine times. "Can't I just date myself nine times?"

The devil looked disgusted. "Hell, no. You must date 9 people from Total Drama. Anyone who has been seen on it or who has ever had a part in it. You can date Gwen, Duncan, Izzy, Harold, Chris, Chef Hatchet, Brick, Dawn, DJ's Bunny, Mr. Coconut, an intern, or even one of the Total Drama Fanfiction writers. You just have to date nine of them."

"Did you say Fanfiction writers?" Trent asked.

"Yes I did," the devil rolled his eyes. "Get over it, it's not like its a major problem breaking the 4th wall in a story where a guy is obsessed with a numbers. Since everything else here is screwed up."

Trent nodded. "So when do I start?"

"Tonight," the devil replied. "Oh, and before you go, I have still got to say the worse news."

Trent looked at him, signifying to continue.

"A dog pissed on you after you passed out and when you fell, you're face landed in dog feces."

"Sh*t, Sh*t, Sh*t, Sh*t, Sh*t, Sh*t, Sh*t, Sh*t, Sh*t," Trent cursed, flipping the devil off nine times.

"I take this as a compliment," the devil laughed. "Now be gone, and remember 9 people at 9 pm for 9 straight days or else you will live with 10 forever."

With that Trent was surrounded with a bunch of mystic smoke and woke up back on the street. Where he immediately spat out the dog sh*t. He then got a hand full of it and put it back in his mouth and spat it out a second time. "Dear 9th God, I hope you realize what I'm doing for you?" He continued to spit out dog poo 7 more times before going on his way.

Thinking to himself who would make the perfect first date. Perhaps he could date...um...let's see.

A light bulb flickered over his head. He looked up and was saddened when there weren't nine. He got angry and punched nine random people as he walked down the street. Two of them were under the age of 13 and one was an elderly man in a wheel chair with a hearing aid.

Scene Change

Trent walked up to a door on the eighth floor of an apartment. "Darn you for not living on the ninth floor," he cursed to himself. He knocked on the door nine times, then rang the door bell nine times.

'Cough, cough, hack, hack,' from inside. "Whose there?"

"It's Trent, It's Trent, It's Trent, It's Trent, It's Trent, It's Trent, It's Trent, It's Trent, It's Trent," he chanted nine times.

The door swung open and there standing was Gwen. Looking like herself from the show, which ended 9 weeks, 9 days, and 9 hours ago.

"Trent, what do you want?" Gwen asked annoyed.

"I want to date you," Trent said, "Or else I won't be able to..."

"Fine, I'll do it," Gwen interrupted with a shrug.

"Cool," Trent cheered.

"On one condition," Gwen added, narrowing her eyes at him. "You have to dress up like Courtney." She leaned into her apartment and showed him a brown wig that looked likes Courtney's hair.

* * *

**Now Trent has to dress like Courtney in order to date Gwen. How will this go? Will Trent be able to do it or will he displease the 9th God and be forced to love 10. Find out next time. Next time: Trent dates Gwen. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Total Drama.**

**Here is another chapter. Trent goes on a date with Gwen dressed as Courtney.**

**Enjoy. This time this chapter is longer.**

**Warning: Your life may be changed forever after reading this. **

* * *

"Do you have eight more of those?" Trent asked, with a smile.

"No, afraid not," Gwen smirked. "So, what time are you picking me up?"

"8:49pm," Trent smiled widely before turning and running off leaving Gwen to turn back to her bedroom. If someone looked close enough, one could glimpse an image of a life size poster of Courtney on the wall.

**Scene Change**

Trent stood in his bathroom thinking things over, holding his head. Knowing he wouldn't be able to please his ninth God if he didnt do as told. He held Courtney's hair in his hand. Placing it on his head before turning toward his mirror. He smiled thinking it looked pretty nice. He then started to think, why does he not have nine ears and nine eyes for. He shrugged it off as he held a bag full of clothes. Pulling out a grayish top.

She shutters before taking off his shirt. Wondering if he should wear the bra to.

**8:10pm**

Trent was now fully in Courtney's get up. He had her hair wig on him nicely, making sure his raven hair wasn't seen. He wore her white uniform type shirt over the grayish top and her greenish pants. He even had dark contact lenses for his eyes. The only thing that was a difference was he decided not to wear the sandals since he could not walk nine steps in them before falling flat on his face nine times. So he decided to go barefoot instead. As for the bra, he didnt have nine of them, so he just chucked it into one of his nine trashcans.

"Here I go," he said looking at himself in the mirror. "One down soon and eight to go."

Luckilly he didnt live far from Gwen, so he could take his sweet Nine time.

He exited his bathroom and into his hallway where he had nine pictures of the number nine (they were really just friends and family with the number nine drawn over their faces).

He then entered his kitchen which had nine cabinents and nine minny fridges. He exited his apartment and made his way to his vehicle, if you could call it that. He climbed the stairs on it and entered the cab. Listening as it reved up. His vehicle of choice, and 18 wheeler (no trailer).

He pulled out from his parking spit. It was kind of funny how a semis was parked on a normal street in the city like some ordinary car or pick up truck.

He pulled out onto the street only doing minor damage to a passing ambulance on the way. Trent cursed himself for not hitting it eight more times, so now it was time for a speed followed the ambulance hitting the back of it every chance he got.

The paramadics inside were going insane, trying to figure out why this maniac truck driver was on pursuit with them. Didnt he know they were trying to get to the hospital with a patient who had brain damage, and every hit caused it to be further do damage permanetly. Knowing the patient wasn't even in the ambulance for brain damage, he slipped tripped and fractured his leg.

"Come on, slow down, mother f**ker," Trent yelled. Pulling the horn to his truck nine times. "I only have to hit yah six more times."

The doors to the back of the ambulance were broken and gone. The paramedic in back had to hold onto the stretcher so it wouldn't slide out and under Trent's truck.

"Someone help us," the paramedic prayed. He turned and faced the driver. "He's catching us."

"I see that," the driver responded. "Why is he doing this?"

"Cause I have to for 9 God," Trent said hitting them for the fifty time.

**Gwen's Apartment**

After watching hitting the ambulance a ninth time (which caused it to swerve off the road and crash through a guard rail into the river.)

He parked and entered the building and accidentally found himself on the roof. He recounted his steps and found Gwen's apartment. He nocked nine times before Gwen answered, dressed her usual way.

She smiled when she saw him dressed like Courtney. "Okay Courtney, where you taking me."

"Where do you want to go?" Courtney, um uh, Trent asked.

"I don't care," Gwen replied, closing her door and locking it.

Trent thought for a moment and eventually (after Gwen sighed pretty loudly) a light bulb turned on above his head. He was angred again and wanted to punch nine random people, but the only person near by was Gwen.

"Can I punch you nine times?" he asked.

"Hell no," she grunted at him.

Just then a familar face walked by, this person being Noah. Trent smiled and grabbed the bookworm by the back of his shirt.

"Courtney...Trent what are you doing?" he demanded.

Trent replied by punching him in his face nine times. After it was done, Trent smirked, "I feel better now," leading Gwen away. Who looked back with concern at Noah.

Noah lay unconsious on the floor with several teeth on the ground near by. "I knew I shouldnt have moved here," he mentally thought to himself.

"Why did you do that?" Gwen demanded him.

Trent wasn't paying attention to her as they got to his semis. Gwen gasped at his vehicle. "I was expecting a ford focus or a mazda 3, not a dang trailer truck."

"It's the only vehicle with 18 wheels," Trent shrugged getting into the driver seat.

Gwen followed, reluctantly. She looked over at Trent and thought he was kind of cute. But not for him, but for what he was wearing.

"What are you staring at?" Trent asked her.

"Oh, nothing," she replied all dreamingly like.

He shrugged and started his truck up and pulled out, accidentally hitting a cop car. And once again the process led to Trent following, hitting and blowing up 27 cop cars. One of which was Duncan's father's cruisers.

For some reason the cops found he was way to dangerous and backed off when he deicded he hit enough of them.

Gwen sat all friecked out with horror plaster on her face. "Did you really have to blow up all those cop cars, just cause you accidentally hit one?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," Trent replied, with a smile. Gwen could see his eyes were looking in different directions.

They arrived at a fancy resturant where Gwen and Trent entered. Trent was not allowed in first at first with out shoes, but after hitting the waiter in the face nine times with a bowling ball (why there was one in the lobby of a resturaunt is still buggy). They allowed him in.

They sat down in front of a hug aquarium, where while he waited to get his food, he counted the number of fish in the tank. 20, the only number worse than 10 was 20. It was like a more darker more evil version.

He got angry again, he stood up, walked over to the side and climbed over the top and into the tank. He grabbed two of them and took them out so there were 18.

Gwen only watched in amazment. Even after when one of the fish hit her in the face. Cute was all she was thinking.

Trent sat back down, satisfied. He smiled when the waiter brought him nine lobsters, nine bowls of mac and cheese, and milkshakes.

Gwen ordered a salad, kind of wanting this to end already.

An hour later they left, with the owner of the resturant telling them they were never allowed back.

Trent drove Gwen home, after playing tag with an elementary school bus.

"So how was it," Trent asked, hoping she would say she liked it.

"Oh, I had better, I had worse," she shrugged.

"So yes then," Trent fist pumped nine times, accidentally punching a hole in Gwen's door.

Gwen shrugged and smiled. "Yes," she replied. "I did have a great time Courtney."

Trent ignored the fact she called him that because he now had only eight more dates now.

Gwen sighed as she watched him leave and entered her place of living.

When Trent exited the building, Duncan asked him if he wanted to go on a date, thinking he was Courtney. Trent turned and showed he was Trent, but said yes anyway.

Duncan looked disgusted and regretted asking, "Uh, never mind, I'll just go ask Gwen."

Trent reached into Courtney's pocket and pulled out $9,999. Duncan looked at it.

"Only for the money." He said.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Tell me in a review. Do you think Trent could get crazier? IDK :P**

**Coming up, Trent dates Duncan. Trent dates Lindsay. Trent dates Courtney. Trent dates Mike. Trent dates Harold. Trent dates Chef Hatchet. Trent dates Dawn. Trent dates Heather. (not in that exact order.)**

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own TD anything, it belongs to Teletoon. **

**Want to say thanks to I'll Cover Angels and Collins for Gwen being the first person :)**

**Here is another much longer chapter. I hope you like cause Trent goes on a date with Duncan. **

**Warning: There is significant language and violence in this with some sexual type content.**

**Warning again: at the very end will be a but kicking cliff hanger. You have been Warned.**

* * *

Duncan was probably the last person on earth Trent wanted to date, but hey, better get it out-of-the-way now instead of later right :)

Trent looked angry now. "Put eight of those smiley faces, dang it."

No, now carry on, the author ordered.

Trent sighed as he looked at Duncan. "So I'll pick you up at 8:49pm."

"No, Duncan smirked. "You'll meet me here at 9pm tomorrow," handing him a slip of paper.

"Where is here?" Trent asked looking at it.

"You'll know," Chris chuckled before walking off.

"So whatever this is," Trent said holding the paper up, "Is like our official date."

"Uh...yeah..." Duncan shrugged. "If that's what you want to call it."

Trent smiled big and walked over to his 18 wheeler, starting it up and heading for home, he needed 9 hours of sleep before whatever he did this.

As he pulled out he accidentally hit a fire truck with its sirens flashing. As you all know, he had to smash it eight more times. So he completely destroyed the fire truck, killing the firemen in the process. Trent didn't seem to notice as he drove away, leaving the fire truck in a firey pile. He also didn't bother to pay attention to the retirement home on fire on the corner of the street. He could hear faint elderly people screaming, something about stop, drop, roll, and break your back while trying to put out the fire that was consuming them.

* * *

Trent arrived home ten minutes later. He got mad and took it out on the house across the street by entering it and stabbing each of its participants nine times with nine different steak knives he found in the kitchen, Luckily they were all asleep since it was late at night. He counted seven people, so he did the same thing to the family dog, the family cat, and the family goldfish. Not to mention two of the five people were kids, one mere age of 5.

He exited the apartment building and entered his own, feeling satisfied. He yawned, looking at the clock seeing it was a little past 2am.

So he flopped down on his bed and fell asleep, forgetting to take 9 random pills for 9 random reasons. One of which was to keep him from being crazy and being obsessed with the number. He hadn't even taken one. Is it bad that when he heard he had to take them, that he mooned the doctor nine times before jumping out the window and you can't catch me 9 times.

18 hours later on the dot, Trent wakes up to see it was 8:28pm. He saw it wasn't 8:27 or 8:29, and punched his clock 9 times. He had tons of em so he didn't care.

He looked over and grabbed his mood killers and took nine of them, so perhaps he would not feel so agitated when there weren't 9 of everything.

Trent looked out the window and saw it was dark out. He needed to meet Duncan soon, so he better get moving. He walked to his bathroom. Stubbing his bare toe on the edge of his coffee table nine times.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," he cursed as he hobbled to his bathroom mirror.

He saw he still Courtney's clothes. He stripped them off and got back into his own. He also popped out the contact lenses. "Time to go on a date with Duncan," he sighed.

He looked down at the paper he had been given and for some reason this address seemed familiar.

McLean Manor

Of course it was familiar cause it was Chris's house, or mansion should say. "Why am I on a date with Duncan here?" he asked himself.

"Cause, we're robbing his ass," Duncan said as he dropped out of a nearby tree.

Trent gasped nine times, almost having nine heart attacks. "Why do need me for this?" Trent demanded.

"Cause I need an accomplice if things turn south," Duncan smirked.

Trent rolled his eyes as they climbed the fence and were now standing outside the front door. They had to be careful of the tight security here.

"What are we after anyway?" Trent asked.

"The gold mine in the basement," Duncan whispered back.

The two of them snook through the yard to an open window and climb in through it. Trent decided to climb back out and back in and back out and back in. For a total of 9 times. When he stopped he was back outside.

"What are you doing?" Duncan asked irked.

"I had to do it nine times," Trent said shyly.

"So come back in," Duncan said with a wave of his hand, not looking back as he disappeared into the darkness.

Trent knew if he didn't follow he would not get into the Ninth God, so he climbed through the window, a tenth time.

"Duh, duh, duh," Izzy giggled from nowhere in particular.

"Izzy you aren't in this chapter," Trent scolded her, "So go away then come back and go away seven more times."

"Izzy doesn't do what you say," Izzy says from somewhere. "Don't Trent know Izzy is the author."

Trent gasped, "You are?"

"No," Izzy joked.

Trent shrugged, ignoring the fourth wall breaking red-head and decided to see where Duncan went. He found himself in a bathroom. He looked in Chris's medicine cabinet and took a random bottle of pills. He did not know what they were, but he took them anyway.

He read the name on the percription bottle: Nitrodoor Slammer. He shook the container and didn't hear any normal rattling. He opened it up and found a hotwheels car inside. He saw it had the number 9 on it and pocketed it before entering a long hallway.

Trent saw a bunch of pictures depicting Chris himself. He also saw Duncan had been here and had put mustaches on them all in permanent ink.

He walked down the hall and passed many other rooms wondering where the basement was and where Duncan was. He really hoped this date went well, so it would count.

Trent eventually found Duncan in the master bedroom. As he walked in Duncan was pulling the blanket back to the front of the bed.

"Did you put something in Chris's bed," Trent asked.

Duncan only smirked, "you could say that."

Trent removed the blanket and gagged before replacing the cover. "Where did you get dog shit."

Duncan shrugged, "Come on let's go."

Trent nodded nine times, "Why isn't there more security inside for and where is Chris right now?"

"Don't know, don't care," Duncan shrugged. "Basements over here."

A few minutes later they arrived in the biggest basement they had ever seen before.

"Be careful," Duncan warned him. "There are alarms everywhere." Duncan pointed to a very large vault in the back of the room.

Trent nodded as they headed to the vault. They somehow managed to avoid all the alarms and get to the safe.

Duncan saw it needed a seven digit code to open, so he did 1234567.

"Incorrect code," a voice boomed.

Trent tried 9999999.

"Incorrect code," the voice boomed again.

Duncan rolled his eyes as he tried one more code. The vault opened.

"What was the code?" Trent asked.

"8675309," Duncan chuckled. "Chris is such a moron."

The two enter the vault and see stacks of money everywhere. Also solid gold bricks and not the season four contestant.

"So start grabbing," Duncan said grabbing as much as he could into his arms.

Trent didn't care about money, but he would need some to fix his 18 wheeler after hitting so many vehicles lately. And perhaps the 10 devil would take a bribe instead. Yah know 10,000 dollars or more. He cringed at thinking of that number.

Trent walked to the back of the vault to see it didn't just contain currency, but personal valuables to. He saw a rocking horse, a 10 foot tall mirror, and an old strippers pole.

Getting curious, Trent walked over to a box and opened it. He pulled out some pictures. One showed Chris playing on his rocking horse, what Trent found was odd, was he was the same age he is now.

The second picture showed Chris posing on the stripper pole, and his outfit of choice, a speedo, a purple speedo. Trent chuckled moving to the next one which showed Justin using the stripper pole, with Chris standing near by with a smirk, and a pair of hand cuffs in his hand. The picture after that showed Chef Hatchet doing the same routine as Justin, also in Chris's speedo.

"And I thought I was insane," Trent said to himself. Pulling out what looked like a birth certificate. He read the name and gasped. Chris's middle name was Pooper. Trent giggled before pulling out another birth certificate and gasping again at the name. 'Courtney Swanson McLean.'

* * *

**So how was it. Whose date is worse Gwen's or is Duncan worse so far? And will Trent ever get arrested for what he's done. IDK, we'll have to see, along with who he dates next. If he ever does. And did I just make real, with that last birth certificate. What does that mean? Find out next time.**

**When I listed people last chapter for who else would be in this for Trent to date. They were only suggestions I might use, I might always use Chris, Noah, Lightning, or even Courtney.**

**To be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Total Drama and am not making any profit off this.**

**Another chapter. Been along time, but here we go. Hope you all like. **

**Rated T for language and some language and sexual content.**

* * *

"Courtney Swanson Mclean," he read the name, "Courtney Swanson Mclean, Courtney Swanson Mclean, Courtney Swanson Mclean, Courtney Swanson Mclean, Courtney Swanson Mclean, Courtney Swanson Mclean, Courtney Swanson Mclean, Courtney Swanson Mclean, Courtney Swanson Mclean," Hmmm, he said.

He shrugged folding and stuffing the birth certificate into his pocket. He dumped all the stuff inside the box out and then carried it over to the stacks of money. He started to grab as much as he could and filled his 9 pockets with as much as he could. He then filled the box with it. 99,999,9999,999 dollars was how much he collected.

Duncan came over with his hands full of gold bricks. "Let's leave."

Trent nodded as held the box.

"Where'd you get the box?" Duncan asked.

Trent pointed to all personal stuff.

Duncan saw something pretty useful as he smirked and walked over to it. A baby carriage, an old-fashioned one. This one was HOT PINK.

"Whoa," Duncan said impressed as he looked at it, "Chris must have pretended to have a baby to pick chicks up with this."

"Why would Chris want to pick up chicks?" Trent asked confused, "They're better off for dinner. Especially BBQ chicken. Especially 9 of them."

Duncan rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. He looked into the basket and set his gold bricks inside, carefully. He then reached his hand in, under the bricks, and grabbed an object.

Duncan and Trent burst out laughing, it was a Chris Mclean Doll. Duncan wiped away a few tears from his eyes.

"I wonder if he actually slept with this," Duncan questioned.

Trent shrugged nine times. "Let's just go."

Duncan agreed as he pulled the head off the Chris doll. "This will be funny in the long run."

"So this is a good date," Trent asked him hopefully.

Duncan began loading more gold bricks. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Trent smiled 9 times wider than the average person upon hearing this, "Thanks."

"Who else will can I blame if I get caught?" Duncan smirked as he made his way to the exit.

Trent gulped as he followed with his box of money. Single bills falling from his pockets, leaving a trail behind him, which he was oblivious to.

They made it back to the door and looked at each other, pondering how they would get past the alarms.

**"POWER OF NINE DISABLE THEM NOW!" **Trent yelled at the top of his lungs.

He was disappointed when nothing happened. Duncan again rolled his eyes as he went over and opened a panel on the wall.

"How'd you know that was there?" Trent asked.

"I've been here before," Duncan said, "How do you think I never had a job?"

Trent shrugged as Duncan pressed some buttons and all the alarms and security beams and lasers disappeared.

"I did it on the first try," Duncan said impressed.

He got back to his baby carriage of money and the two started their way back down the corridor toward the exit.

They made it to the conventually placed elevator.

"Damn, this was so easy," Duncan laughed as the elevator rose.

Trent saw a nine on the button pad and pressed it nine times. Breaking it.

Duncan grunted in annoyance, lucky for them there was no ninth floor so pressing the button was meaningless.

When they reached ground level and the doors slid open, Chris was standing their smirking.

Duncan faced palmed, "So close."

"Yeah, close indeed," Chris agreed, "But your dumbass forgot about the cameras everywhere." He pointed to the elevator ceiling. "We finally caught yah."

Duncan just stared wide-eyed at him and the 10 or so security officers who had their guns drawn and pointed at the two of them.

"What I wasn't expecting was Trent to be your accomplice," he said looking at said psycho.

"Yeah, I was only on a date with him," Trent confessed dropping the money and kicking toward Chris.

"A date with Duncan," Chris chuckled as he spat at Trent, "Yeah right. Nice try. Now arrest these two."

The officers nodded as the stormed the elevator and threw both teenagers against the wall, slamming hand cuffs on them.

"I know where you live," Duncan yelled as he yelled as he was led away, "I will be back. They can't hold me forever."

Chris ignored him as Trent was led away next. "Can you possibly put eight more pair of handcuffs on me."

"Nope," Chris smirked, knowing this would annoy him.

"But...but...noooooooooo" he screamed as he was placed into the back of the cop car.

Trent didn't see Duncan again after this. He heard he was sent to the states, to Alcatraz. Where he was put on display as a tourist attraction. That was during the day. At night, security were all over him. He had so many pairs of cuffs on him, he had ones for his wrists, ones for his ankles, and even ones for his testicles, why the last ones were needed no one knew.

And he was also the only inmate there. So things were extremely boring.

Anyway, Trent was in front of the judge and was sentenced to 1 week in the tombs or prison. Trent gasped when he saw the judge only slammed gavel eight more times. The judge weirded out sentenced him to 1 month instead in prison.

Trent sighed as he was taken away.

When he entered the prison, he was given a full body cavity. They searched him for drugs and other substances. They took away everything he owned. Well almost everything, whatever they deemed safe he kept. For some reason they did not find it suspicious he had a birth certificate on him, so they gave it back to him which he held onto for some odd reason. Courtney Swanson Mclean's certificate of birth

They stuck there hand a full 18 inches up his ass and found no sign of drugs. So then they gave him his orange jump suit and gave him cell.

He was in horror when it was cell number 10. Chris personally ordered it to not be number 9, 6, 3, or any other number with a 9 in it or divisible by 9 or 3.

Trent grabbed the bars of the cell and rang them pretty badly. "I want cell number 9. Number 9," he yelled seven more times.

"Nope," the correctional officer cackled, as he walked by and kicked Trent in the crotch, through the bars of course.

"You moron," Trent said, as he sat hard cemented floor, now holding his 9 bruised kiwi's. How he had 9 was a mystery, though he didnt, he liked to think he did.

"I have cell number 9, anyway," someone yelled from across the cell.

Trent gasped when he saw...Mal.

"What are you doing here Mike?" Trent questioned.

"Names, Mal," he smirked, "And I'm here for raping and slaughtering that pretty red-head."

"Who Zoey?" Trent asked.

"Yes," Mal said menacingly.

Trent was unphased, which was what Mal wasn't suspecting.

"Cool," Trent replied, wide-eyed in excitement. "Did you at least slash her nine times."

"No, I slashed her seven," Mal shrugged going back into his cell and laying on his cot.

Trent gasped, fell to his knees, and yelled out mercy. "Noo. You monster. You had to cut Zoey nine times, not seven." He yelled.

"Will you be quiet Idiot? I'm trying to get some sleep, Gosh."

Trent turned to see who his cellmate was and gasped in delight. "Harold want to go on a date?"

* * *

**Well that's it for now. More to come in a while. Not in the near future though. I have four other stories I need to update some more along with one shots I need to dedicate. **

**I highly recommend reading Despair Island by Knifez R Us. He's a highly dedicated and awesome writer. If you like drama and suspense, then its for you. Psycho Trent loved it so much, he's read it nine times already. **

**Next date will be with Harold. I also have a few other people planned, Izzy being one of them.**

**I hope you liked it, leave your comments in a review. **

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Total Drama anything, it belongs to its rightful owners. Also, no profit is being made.**

**Another chapter updated after a near five month hiatus. **

**Warning for Blood, some sexual referencing, and much Language.**

* * *

Harold sat up in his bed. "No idiot. Now what are you in for?"

"Robbing Chris with Duncan." Trent replied, sitting down in the one chair.

Harold rolled his eyes. "Gosh you're an idiot. You should know not to rob Chris with DUNCAN." He screamed the name. "Should have robbed him with someone a lot smarter. Like that idiot egg head Noah or even better that pathetic excuse for a finalist Zoey."

"That bitch is dead." Mal shouted from his cell.

"Shut it." Harold growled as he stood up and walked to the door, waving a fist at Mal. Whom didn't pay attention. "Anyway, anyone's better than that idiot."

Trent just sat there dulling over his head ignoring Harold.

"Everyone would be better than Duncan." Harold went on. "I mean you could have used Elmo for Pete sake and not have been caught. You could have used my idiot sis..."

Trent stood up and smacked Harold in his face. Quieting the nerd. Who looked back at Trent wide-eyed in shock.

Trent then smacked him again, and again, and again. A total of nine times.

Harold grabbed his now sore and red cheek and glared at Trent. "What the fudge was that for?"

"You were annoying the fuck out of me." Trent rolled his eyes nine times. "What got you here?"

Harold ignored the pain and sat down, sighing. He then clenched his fists. "It's all her fault. She's a bigger idiot than anyone?"

"Who?" Trent asked curious.

"My sister." Harold spat at him. "She did something very despicable. She stole nuclear weapons from the US Government and framed me for it. She is such an idiot."

"How is she and idiot if you got caught?" Trent asked, bored of the conversation.

Harold glared deeper holes into Trent. "I did nothing to her. She's always picked on me. Because she's smarter."

"What's the name of your sister?" Trent asked.

"You've probably heard of her." Harold said disgusted. "She participated in Pocketiaw. I mean Paperweight. Actually wait I mean Poke..."

"Pahkitew." Trent said.

"Yeah." Harold appreciated a little. "She participated in that season. Telling me it be easy to win over idiots. Saying she could play a better game than me. Her names Scarlett."

Trent gasped. He ran to the other side of the cell and saw only two pillows on his bunk. "I need seven more."

Harold ignored his nine obsession and laid back down on his cot. Or bed should say.

Trent looked down and saw two pillows. "Can borrow one of your pillows?" Trent asked.

"No, now go away." Harold spat turning and facing the wall. "Idiot."

Trent sighed. Climbing and laying down on his bunk. Looking up at the ceiling. Counting the specs on it. He smiled wide when he counted 99.

"Two down and seven to go." He said to himself.

He reached into his jumpsuit pocket and pulled out the birth certificate. He read the time stamp on it and smirked some more. 6: 39am. He folded it back up and folded it back in his pocket.

He got a curious question as he leaned over the edge of the bunk and looked down at Harold. "What did your sister need with nuclear weapons?"

"Something about the next nuclear bomb." He shrugged not facing him. "She's an idiot. She can't build something that advanced."

Trent nodded before laying back down on his bed. Annoyed at not having nine pillows. But he found himself drifting off asleep.

Trent started to dull over another question. He woke up twenty-six minutes later and got angry again. Apparently his anger pills had worn off and he decided twenty-six was a bastard number. Offically 26 is the Bastard Number. So he flipped it off imaginarily.

He stretched and looked around. Ignoring the fact of the bastard number. How he knew he slept for exactly 26 minutes with no watch or clock is very mysterious.

He jumped down from the bed. Then climbed back up and jumped back down. Then climbed back up and jumped back down. And proceeded to do it six more times.

Harold was not disturbed in his sleep.

Trent went to the cell door and saw it was night outside but the hall was lite well.

"NINE IS THE BEST NUMBER EVER!" Trent sung at the top of his lungs. "NINE IS FOREVER IN MY HEART. NINE IS FOREVER THE BEST NUMBER EVERYWHERE."

"Shut it." Mal growled from his cell. "I'm trying to fucking sleep."

Trent ignored him and continued to sing. "NINE IS SO LOVELY. NINE IS SO SEXY. NINE IS SO THE BEST NUMBER EVER."

"I said shut it." Mal growled. Grabbing an object and chucking it at Trent. With great aim, it slid through his door, through Trent's and into Trent's eye.

"Ouch." Trent screamed. "Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Fuck my eye." He held his watery eye as he looked down and picked up said object and felt disgusted. "Why do you have this?"

"A guy has needs." Mal spat at him. Going back to lay back down.

Trent knew what he had to do now and he was dreading it. He lifted said large pink dildo and poked himself in the eye eight more times with it.

Miraculously his eye was still in contact and he could see fully great from it. It just hurt a bit. Trent took the dildo and through it out of the cell, not wanting to touch it anymore.

It landed in the hall between the cells and a night guard came walking down. Stepping on said dildo and fell to his face onto the cold concrete ground.

Trent cringed as he looked down and saw the guard not move. And then he saw a small trickle of blood ooze from out under him.

Trent knelt and pushed the guards foot and he didn't move.

Mal stood in his cell and smirked. "Nice move, Sherlock. He's dead."

Trent gasped. "I didn't mean it."

"Of course you didn't." Mal chuckled. He reached down and put a hand into the guards pocket and found the cell door keys. He used them to open his cell.

"Get me out of here." Trent begged Mal nine times.

"Nope." Mal smirked, twirling the keys around his finger as he comely walked down the hall away from him.

"What an idiot." Harold snorted. "He's just goanna get caught and sentenced longer."

Trent ignored the fact of Mal's escape and the dead guard as he walked over to Harold. "Can you date me? Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. PLEASE!"

Harold put a pillow over his head to drowned Trent out. But it was useless. Harold couldn't even here himself think. "Fudge."he cursed. "Yes. I will go on a date with you. IDIOT! Now shut the fudge up and go to bed."

Trent agreed as he went back to his bunk and fell asleep. He totally ignored the gunshots coming from outside the cell. Dreaming of nine was all he cared about.

* * *

**That's it for now.**

**What will Trent do to get out of prison? How will his date with Harold go? What about the gunshots? Were they toward Mal? Find out next time.**

**IDK when this will be updated next. But not after a four-month hiatus. Goanna try to update something else to. **

**Until Next Time.**


End file.
